


【饼渣】代驾 云雨之欢（一）

by anran777



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anran777/pseuds/anran777
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

现代pa 微R 私设众多的敖丙和哪吒   
短篇，新年发糖，爽完就完（看我这篇短篇会不会又一发不可收拾地走向长篇）  
醉酒敖丙和调戏不成反被压的吒儿代驾之间的故事  
————————————  
深夜，h市一片灯红酒绿。哪吒一脚轰大了油门，无视限速规定，在马路上风驰电掣地向前开。

副驾驶的人在不断地加速中不适地皱了皱眉。他身上萦绕着淡淡的酒气，闭目靠的座椅上，带着些昏昏沉沉的意味。

冷白的皮肤在车窗外不断映照过来的霓虹灯映衬下，愈发带上如玉的质地。男人面容沉静，带着浓浓的书卷气，五官如同水墨画中泼洒而下的笔触，清雅俊秀，美得令人心惊。

分明是喝醉了酒，他的脸上却丝毫不显，只有耳尖和眼尾隐隐透出一抹红。这红如同黑白画卷中点上的朱砂，让他清冷的气质无端带上一丝勾魂夺魄之感，将人心底最深处埋藏的欲望勾得蠢蠢欲动，忍不住想要深入探寻下去。打碎他的清冷自持，不顾反抗层层剥开他的衣衫，逼迫他沉沦进无边的情欲里……

火热的想象如尖刀在神经上舞蹈。

哪吒一边开着车，一边用余光看着敖丙。

啧，这个男人……怎么这么好看。

好看到他……很想对他做点什么。

理智告诉他，趁人之危不太好。于是他只能带着满腔无处发泄的烦躁，一再地加快速度，向前飞驰。仿佛这样，就可以将所有的冲动与情思，都远远地甩到身后，不再纠缠。

他是敖丙的代驾。

说是代驾，其实也不准确。数遍h市，开着玛莎拉蒂来跑代驾的，只他一个。

在更多人眼里，他是个不务正业的公子哥。整日里游手好闲，嬉闹享乐。

他做出的出格事太多了。于是，偶尔心情好，出来跑个代驾，就也不算什么奇怪事。

他和敖丙，就是在他某一次心血来潮跑代驾时遇到的。

在一群人的簇拥下，即使是昏暗的夜色中都十分耀眼夺目的男人缓步走出高级餐厅的旋转门。

彼时哪吒正插着兜，靠着自己火红色的跑车，百无聊赖地抽着烟。远远地看着敖丙过来，他眯了眯眼，深吸了一口。在烟雾缓缓吐出的迷蒙中，他走上前去。

敖丙已经有些醉了，眼中带着些水光，步伐却还算稳。和遇到哪吒的所有人一样，他有些意外地打量了一下哪吒和他身后的跑车。

人和车都同样的嚣张，特殊定制的金红色车漆带起火焰般灼烧的感觉，不论行驶在哪儿都万分地引人注目。车前的人身上带着各种叮叮当当的金属挂饰，黑色的发桀骜不驯地朝天竖立着，脸颊两侧和肩膀竟然还有妖艳的红色纹身。

之所以能看到肩上的纹身，是因为那人上身竟只穿了一件薄薄的红色短褂，没有扣扣子，露出赤裸的胸膛和结实的腹肌。

那人也在逆着光眯起眼打量着他，烟雾缓缓从他薄削的唇吐出，缭绕着飘过他艳丽的近乎带上了侵略性的面容。上扬的狭长眼尾中漆黑的眼斜瞥过来，是一种危险的，如罂粟花般带着毒而引人沉沦的美。

他抬抬下巴，“喂，尾号0520，是你叫的代驾吗？”嗓音慵懒而漫不经心，这低沉的声音却如同一颗火星，一下子燎过敖丙心中冰冷的荒原。

一同送出来的餐厅老板却点慌。他干笑着凑上前来，说道：“原来是李少爷您来了，哎呀，实在有失远迎。这个……我们这儿新推出了一些好菜品，不知您可否赏脸，前来一试？这位……老板不如由我们的人送回去吧，这还让您大老远跑一趟，多不合适……”

哪吒挑了挑眉，直接无视了他，为敖丙拉开了副驾驶的门。

敖丙也淡淡地道：“不必了。”他抬起长腿跨进了那辆嚣张的跑车，还没等众人想出什么新的说辞，哪吒就一把甩上车门，一脚油门绝尘而去！嚣张的尾烟喷了所有人一脸。

留在原地的人面面相觑。

餐厅老板搓了搓手，呆滞道：“醉酒之后遭遇飙车……会怎么样？”

一旁干净利落的女助理却丝毫不以为然，正在对着镜子补妆：“老板愿意，你管他呢。”然后也踏着自己十厘米的凶器级细尖高跟鞋，施施然坐上叫来的车，走了。

只留下餐厅老板一个人在风中凌乱。

敖丙坐在副驾驶，放松地靠在椅背上。他解开了拘束的西服扣子，将它脱下来放在手边，又稍稍松开了领带。淡淡的酒气混合着男士香水的味道随着动作飘散出来，隐约缭绕在车内狭小的空间里。

哪吒有些意外。敖丙这副自在得几乎像是在自己家车上一样的状态，在他这么多次一时兴起的代驾经历中，还是头一次碰到。

他不断地借着余光打量着坐在副驾驶的人。漫不经心地开出人多车多的辅路之后，他看了眼导航上的目的地，更加意外了：竟然……和他在同一个小区同一栋公寓楼。

有意思。这很有意思。

他嘴角勾起一抹笑，正打算开口说些什么，却发现敖丙已经睡着了。大概是酒的后劲在此时泛了上来，他的眼尾泛上了一点红，有些昏沉地靠在头枕上。哪吒本来将车开得左冲右突，带着他一贯的张扬肆意，油门刹车踩得比谁都狠。见此，他却不知为何心中一动，手下开车的动作和缓了许多，不再带着车上人左右摇晃。

火红色的跑车罕见地没有发出它一贯的轰鸣，而是如船舶入水，平且稳地划入城市深处的夜色中。

到了。

惯常十分钟的路程，这次足足开了半个小时。

啧。

哪吒简直不知道自己在想什么。

他一个漂亮的甩尾，将车停在楼下。

然后鸣了鸣笛，将身旁的人惊醒，道：“喂，到了。你哪单元？用不用送你上去？”

敖丙有些迷蒙地睁开眼。他似是缓了缓，想要起身，但最后还是放弃了。他对着哪吒温和而带着一些歉意地笑了一下，道：“劳驾。”

哪吒就等着他这句话。

他迈着长腿跨出车，将敖丙从副驾驶驾出来。男人酒意翻涌，有些踉跄。哪吒就一手揽着他的腰，一手将他的胳膊跨在自己肩膀上，将他带入电梯。于是两个人紧密地贴合在了一起。男人遮掩在白衬衫下的肌肉结实紧致，在酒精的作用下体温升高，烫的哪吒的心痒痒的。他忽地起了些玩笑的心思，故意凑近男人耳边，将声音压得很低，吐气道：“你在哪层楼？”

湿热的气息打在耳侧，敖丙动作微不可查地顿了一下。他扫了眼哪吒，道：“顶层。”

哪吒吹了声口哨：“巧了，咱俩对门。”

敖丙却并未作出什么反应。他整个人压在哪吒身上，昏沉中一手扶着电梯厢壁，勉力维持着摇摇欲坠的平衡。只听“叮”的一声，顶层到了。

哪吒挑了挑眉，保持着那个暧昧的姿势将敖丙架到他家门前，然后放开了手方便他拿钥匙开门。

敖丙靠着墙，也许是太过晕眩，他慢慢地滑坐下来。即使醉酒坐在地上，这个男人也丝毫不显得狼狈，在楼道昏暗的灯光照射下，他修长的腿一曲一直靠坐在墙边，纵使眼神迷蒙了一些，俊美的侧脸仍旧可以上杂志封面。

他慢吞吞地在身上各个口袋里找钥匙。哪吒插着兜在旁边等了一小会儿，开始不耐烦：“我帮你找吧。”说罢，他不等人反应过来，就开始在敖丙的口袋里摸索。嗯，衬衣口袋里……没有。

其实衬衣口袋那么薄，里面没有钥匙是明摆着的。哪吒就是怀着一种说不清道不明的心思，轻轻地将手探进对方的上衣口袋，隔着那层薄薄的布料，感受到对方呼吸的起伏，甚至装作在不经意间……触碰那敏感的一点。

“哦，这里没有……”

他索性单膝跪下，抵在敖丙两腿中间，进一步地凑近他。

哪吒眼里带着笑，一手撑墙，另一只手探入敖丙右边的裤子口袋。贴墙的坐姿使布料紧绷在一起，手指探入时稍显艰难，于是那触感就愈发明显。哪吒眸色微深，喘了口气。

在这种姿势下，他的鼻尖几乎贴上了敖丙的，两人的呼吸在近距离亲密地交缠。他们对视，离得那么近，仿佛下一秒就可以吻下去。

敖丙微微侧头，却被哪吒撑着墙的手臂挡住，避无可避。他一言不发，目光从哪吒闪着笑意的眼，缓缓下落，到那粉色的柔嫩嘴唇上。

哪吒感受到他视线的变化，近乎狡黠地勾起唇，手继续往里探，一下子碰到了男人的下身！

他隔着衣料，用手指轻轻地抚触，拨弄。衣物摩擦的触感格外鲜明，轻重不一又极有技巧的揉捏不知下一秒会出现在哪里。在这种暧昧的姿势下，两人的身体紧贴，气息交缠，又有酒精的推波助澜，那物很快涨大灼热起来。

敖丙在哪吒用手触到的时候就闷哼一声，试图蜷起腿躲避，却在这种姿势下处于绝对的下风，被哪吒轻松镇压。很快，敖丙的呼吸粗重起来，他闭了闭眼。再睁开眼时眸色暗沉，隐隐荡起了水光。


	2. 代驾  云雨之欢（二）

捆绑 强迫预警  
————————  
哪吒黑色的眸亮得惊人，里面仿佛跳跃着火红的引人沉沦的光。他手下不停，状似无意地用鼻尖轻轻蹭过敖丙脸颊，用压得极低的气音道：“你……是单身吗？嗯？”最后一个字尾音上扬，带着挑逗的意味。

敖丙盯着他。他的衣衫整齐，衬衫衣领扣到最上面一颗，本是十分禁欲而冷淡的气质，却在哪吒的不断撩拨下，淡淡的红晕泛上线条优美的脖颈和耳尖，呼吸也混乱起来。

仿佛是冰封被打破，圣洁的东西被拉下神坛，吸引着人想要更深入地探寻下去。

打破禁忌总给人以别样的刺激。哪吒的笑意盈满他的眼。

他手下动作加快，指甲轻轻刮过那物顶端。骤然增加的刺激使那物又跳动着涨大了一圈，哪吒对它的尺寸略有些惊讶地挑了挑眉。

敖丙微微皱眉，又闭上了眼，呼吸又浅又急促。快感一阵阵地射向鼠蹊，不断刮擦着他的神经，理智的弦越来越细，摇摇欲坠。

他终于忍不住，一把攥住了哪吒作乱的手。他的手劲那样大，竟如同铁钳一般，捏得哪吒手腕隐隐作痛。

哪吒一愣。

敖丙却似乎意识到了什么，将手上的力道放松了很多。他将哪吒的手从自己口袋里缓缓抽出，微微侧过脸，嘴唇与哪吒的唇几乎只有一线之隔，低哑道：“钥匙在左边口袋里。我……是单身。”

哪吒笑了，露出尖尖的虎牙，回道：“那好……我不动别人的人。”

他玩味地看了眼敖丙，甚至恶劣地伸手想在他勃发的欲望上弹一下，被敖丙拦住了。他再次将敖丙架起来，这回没有半点耽搁，从口袋里摸出钥匙开了门。

对门之间格局一样，他驾轻就熟地带着敖丙进了卧室，把他放到床上。

敖丙坐在床边。他整个人紧绷着，带着一种隐忍而勃发之感。

“先说好，我是一个很专一的人，从不和人搞一夜情。”哪吒环顾四周，道：“只是你实在很对我胃口……勉强破例一次。套和油你有吗？”

敖丙嗓音低哑：“在床头那个抽屉里……你现在离开还来得及，可不要后悔。”

哪吒凉凉地扫了他一眼，道：“你放心，我会很小心的……”

他很快找到了东西，反身上床，跨坐在敖丙身上，开始脱他的衣服。

敖丙看着他动作，白皙的脖颈泛上一层薄红。

他的眸色暗沉，道：“我的意思是……”

“嘘……”哪吒用食指压住他的唇，另一只手灵巧地解开衬衣的扣子，“怎么这么紧张……第一次吗？”

很快，西裤的扣子也被解开。敖丙勃发的下身几乎立时弹跳出来，末端流出一些透明的汁水。

哪吒白皙的手轻轻握了上去。没有了衣料的阻隔，手指温热的触觉更增添了一份刺激。

敖丙立时闷哼一声，刚刚未说完的话也被堵了回去。

他的眼神渐渐有些涣散，呼吸随着哪吒时轻时重的动作凌乱。哪吒在他失神的时候就轻轻脱下他的衬衣，剥下西裤，让那具苍白而完美的躯体暴露在空气中。

没有过分贲张的肌肉，也没有一丝多余的赘肉。男人的身体曲线流畅，纤瘦却充满爆发力。骨架很结实，宽肩窄腰，双腿笔直修长。

哪吒赞赏地啧了一声，手指轻轻滑过他的后颈、喉结、锁骨，然后缓缓揉捏他立起的乳首。他们两个差不多高，可是哪吒骨架略显纤细，穿着衣服看不出来什么，此时跨坐在对方身上，对比立时就明显了些。

敖丙眸色越发暗沉，隐隐有浪涛汹涌。

哪吒耐心地挑逗着他的欲望，手上或轻或重地揉捏着敖丙身上敏感的地方，带起一路的火，缭绕着烧向敖丙的脑海。他甚至俯下身，含住敖丙的乳首，用唇舌碾转挤压，偶尔带着牙齿恶劣的戏弄，或者轻轻吮吸着加深刺激……

勃发的欲望不断地涨大，却始终不射。哪吒的手已经有些酸了，他有些诧异自己的技巧为何退了步。敖丙凌乱的呼吸和偶尔溢出的一两声低哑呻吟激得他也冒出了火，他索性放弃了让敖丙先射一次的想法，伸手去够床边的那瓶润滑。

起身的一瞬间天旋地转。

等他回过神来时，敖丙已经将他牢牢压在了身下。他的喘息声粗重，死死地盯着哪吒，手下略有些粗暴地褪下哪吒的裤子，握住了他的下身。

男人的手没轻没重，弄得哪吒有些疼。他哼了一声，有些不满地挣动了一下，又被敖丙强硬地压下。敖丙的手指修长而充满书卷气，指腹带着些薄茧，刮擦过火热的欲望顶端，带着些别样的刺激，激得哪吒绷直了脚背，溢出一丝拉长的呻吟。

男人的动作愈发加快，带上一些粗暴的揉按，让快感如电流般射向哪吒的脑海。他惊喘一声，断续道：“喂……我比较喜欢……自己来……”隐隐有一丝危机感挤入被快感占据的意识。他尝试着起身，想拿回主动权，却被男人牢牢地压在身下，动弹不得。

敖丙对他推拒的双手有些不耐，捏住哪吒的手腕按在他头顶的软枕上。他的力道之大，在哪吒白皙的手腕上甚至留下了发青的指痕。

哪吒终于意识到不对，拼命地挣扎起来：“你……给我放开！”

他自幼修习散打，只是看着瘦，力气大得很。这一次，却罕见地碰上了对手：敖丙的手如同铁铸的一般，任凭他如何用力挣扎，纹丝不动！他纤瘦的腰被跨坐在男人身下，双腿被男人的两腿死死抵在床上，手腕按在头顶动弹不得，简直是一个任人宰割的姿势！

敖丙面对他的挣扎，毫不动摇。他深潭般的眼里带着火，手下深深浅浅地动作着，将哪吒的欲望进一步推高。哪吒若是挣扎得过了火，他的力道就会立刻加重，痛得哪吒泪都要溢了出来。

但危机感几乎具象化地啃食着哪吒的神经，他眼角发红，如同末路的兽面对猎人呲出獠牙，对着敖丙的手臂狠狠地咬下去！

敖丙“嘶”了一声，眼疾手快地捏住了他的下颌，又留下几道泛着青的手印。

他索性将哪吒整个人翻了过来，让他背对着自己，随手拽过旁边的腰带，将哪吒作乱的双手拽到腰部，牢牢绑缚起来。

哪吒仍是不老实，破口大骂：“混蛋……你给小爷放开！”

“乖，安静一点。”敖丙不为所动，“这是你自找的…….你再骂，我就要封你的嘴了。”

“我草你妈的混蛋……呜……嗯！”敖丙不是在开玩笑。哪吒被他粗暴地捏开下颌，将领带塞了进去，又用床边挂着的另一条领带勒紧。

哪吒喘着粗气，拼命挣动。他的手动弹不得，就想将敖丙踹下去。可是敖丙不知用了什么奇怪的手法，用力压在他的关节处，令他酸麻不已，痛得失去反抗的力气。

挣扎中体力消耗极快，他全身汗水淋漓，很快便脱了力。

敖丙一手捞过润滑液，倒出一些在自己手上，还有一些淋在了哪吒的后庭。冰凉粘滑的液体顺着股缝缓缓流到敏感的后穴，刺激得后穴收缩起来。哪吒滞住了呼吸，后背有些微微发抖。

敖丙却笑了，道：“这么紧张？第一次被上吗？”

同样的话，由不同的人说出来，在这种情境下，更增添了羞辱和难堪。

敖丙轻吻着安抚哪吒颤抖的背，手上却毫不留情，径直捅了两指进去！

哪吒的惨呼声被口中的布堵得闷闷的，微弱的一点。这声音却如同一把火，刺激得敖丙血脉贲张。他的下身愈发粗涨，勃发青筋的狰狞，和他俊秀清雅的面容形成鲜明的对比。

在这幅温文尔雅的皮囊下，沉睡已久的妖兽在哪吒的挑逗和酒精的催发下苏醒过来，露出了它不为人知的恶面。

敖丙耐心地为哪吒扩张。做这种事情，他很生疏。但他的悟性极佳，很快发现了哪吒的敏感点，于是在那一点反复刮擦揉按，激得哪吒呻吟着不断颤抖，下身也缓缓抬头，溢出透明的液体。

敖丙却还嫌不够似的，仿照着哪吒刚刚的手法，用另一只手揉捏着哪吒的下身。带着薄茧的指腹不断地刮擦过敏感的顶点，配合着后庭的刺激，将快感一轮接一轮地推上顶端……

哪吒眼前一阵阵发白，快要被这重叠的快感逼疯了。断断续续的呻吟被堵在嘴里，含含糊糊的，生理性的泪水盈满了眼，他不由自主地仰头，曲线优美流畅的脊背弯出脆弱而不堪的弧度……

终于，他在多重的逼迫中登了顶。后穴痉挛着咬紧了敖丙的手指，他溢出一声狼狈的呜咽，全身都颤抖着，将自己的欲望喷发出来。白色的浊液溅了敖丙满手。

敖丙眼神越发暗沉，呼吸急促。他终于觉得差不多了，将手指抽出仍在不断绞紧的后穴。在哪吒还在失神的时候，将自己勃发的硬挺缓缓顶入。

太大了……

哪吒控制不住地哽咽着，泪流了满脸。撕裂般的撑痛席卷了他，他却浑身酸软无力挣扎。捆缚在背后的双手不断绞紧，纤细的手腕被粗糙的皮带边缘磨出红痕……

他用手指无力地顶着敖丙的腹部，只觉那人的腹肌如石块般坚硬。而他渺小如风暴中的一叶小舟，随时都会翻覆溺亡在灭顶的浪潮中……

敖丙注意到了他的小动作，安抚般放下手与他十指相扣，下身却缓慢坚定地向内开拓。终于全部进入时，哪吒已失了声，连呼吸这种微小的动作都牵扯起不可言说的痛。

敖丙停顿了一会儿，等哪吒稍稍适应，然后浅浅地拔出，深深顶入，带起哪吒身体一震摇晃。哪吒的手痉挛起来，狠狠掐入敖丙与他交握的手。一种奇怪的感觉席卷了他，似是难忍的痛，又似酥麻过体的电流，混杂着交缠着击碎他的理智和意识。

深不见底的情欲的漩涡攫住了他，让他避无可避地沉沦其中。

口水狼狈地浸湿紧紧勒着的领带，又从嘴角溢出。桀骜不驯的黑发也被汗水打湿，一缕一缕地铺散在柔软的床褥间，沾在带着红晕的脸颊上。脸上的纹身越发红得妖艳，混着汗水和泪水，映着发红的狭长眼尾，带着绝望水光潋滟地望过来，妖异地勾人。

这是哪吒自己都没有见过的，被彻底开拓之后的无边风情。

所有人都会被这样的他深深吸引。

敖丙也不例外。

臀肉撞击的声音混杂着含糊的呻吟哼叫和淫糜的水声，在屋里响了很久很久。哪吒记不清自己究竟高潮了多少次，前端早已什么都射不出，后穴却仍旧酸麻无比，他整个人都几乎化成了一滩水，昏沉无力混混沌沌地靠在敖丙身上。

他毫无反抗之力，只能任由身后的男人，给予他一切的快感与折磨，肆意地掌握他的全部。

他连呻吟都发不出了。

敖丙也不知自己究竟射了多少次，只知道哪吒下身已经红肿不堪，一片泥泞。但是这还不够……身下的人每一处几乎都甜美得勾人，让人几乎发了狂一样地，想彻底地拥有他，想用力地拥抱让他融化在自己的骨血里……

他做得兴起，索性就着相连的姿势将哪吒翻转过来，正面对着他，坐在他怀里。

这种姿势使性器在身体里进入到了一个堪称恐怖的深度。

哪吒的呼吸一下子停滞了。那凶器的存在感如此明显，借着重力进入得极深，让他觉得自己的心都快从胸腔跳出来。

敖丙掐着他的腰，开始新一轮的顶弄。

哪吒在灭顶的刺激中疯狂摇头。

他控制不住地想要尖叫出声，唇舌却被绳索压制，只能发出含糊的呻吟。

这声音又在强硬的顶撞中破碎。

高高立起的前端早已什么都射不出，他的双腿夹紧了敖丙的腰，控制不住地抽搐起来，后穴疯狂地绞紧，带着敖丙一起达到了高潮。

滚烫的精液深深射入体内，是一种灵魂都被玷污的感觉。

他无意识地呜咽着，前所未有的快感席卷了他的大脑，击碎了他的神志。

高潮下，敖丙的眼前也一阵阵地发白。等他缓过来时，哪吒已经带着满脸的泪痕和一片狼藉的身体，失去了意识。

敖丙小心地将他放在床上，低头凝视着他的睡颜。

真是个可爱的小家伙。敖丙想。就是有点傻。

长久压抑的欲望终于得到了彻底的满足，饱食的野兽懒洋洋地舔舐着自己的前爪，再次蛰伏起来。他捏捏身下人柔软的脸颊，手指抚过他柔软的嘴唇，心中被久违的柔软涨满了。

你跑不掉了。

你是我的了。

清冷的面容勾起一抹笑，如冰河化冻。深潭般的眸子中亮起一点寒星，其中倒映的，只有怀中沉睡的少年。

————————————  
原来我写车可以不假思索地写这么快....   
谨以此文祝大家新年快乐呀～  
喜欢就在lofter点个赞支持一下叭～


End file.
